La Oscuridad de Mi Corazón
by Luis Carlos
Summary: la vida es dolor, todo lo que ella ofrezca, en especial las cosas que te hacen feliz, solo traerán a la larga más sufrimiento haciendo que te den ganas de arrancarte el corazón del pecho. eso era lo que yo antes pensaba y creía que iba a seguir así por el resto de mi vida hasta que sin que me diese cuenta, tú lograste apartar la oscuridad que envolvía mi corazón de hielo.


**LA OSCURIDAD DE MI CORAZÓN**

 **Muy buenas noches Fandom de South Park, aquí me presento con uno de esos One-Shots que le dedico a alguno de los personajes olvidados de la serie que pocas veces es tomado en cuenta en los fics, solo que en este caso, es alguien que sí ha aparecido muchas veces tanto en el Show como en los diversos fics que hay y que a su manera se ha ganado el aprecio de los lectores-as.**

 **Es más que obvio de quién se trata por el Summary, ¿No? así que no tiraré confetis, ni crearé fuegos artificiales como lo he hecho en el pasado e iré directo al grano sin vanagloriar de manera alguna a la protagonista de esta historia (Que seguramente no le gustaría para nada recibir tanta atención al considerarlo algo demasiado "conformista")**

 **¡HERIETTA BIGGLE, LA GÓTICA! ¿Lo ven? No le di vueltas al asunto como ella hubiese querido XD. Pero si se preguntan porque solo hasta ahora me tomo la molestia de hacer un One-Shot en su honor, es porque como ya saben, dentro de poco me tomaré un descanso de Fan Ficción y no quiero irme sin antes de hacer una historia sobre ella, que si bien no está entre mi personajes favoritos o de uso más recurrente, cuando la uso la pongo alguien fuerte de carácter, que le sobran cojones para hacerle frente a situaciones de peligro mortal y que tiene bien puesta la cabeza sobre los hombros a pesar de ser muy fría y poco carismática.**

 **Esta sería la primera vez que manejo del punto de vista como lo es ella, en especial por la situación en la que se verá envuelta aquí, así que si no me sale del todo bien pido algo de paciencia. Alguien como yo tan alegre y risueño poniéndose en los zapatos de alguien tan pesimista y negativo como ella no es para nada fácil.**

 **Empecemos. South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que a pesar de no haber hecho nada para hacer oficial el Style, les ha dado un buen sabor de boca a las Yaoistas al solidificar más y más el Creek XD pero esta historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca me pertenece.**

-… entonces, para no seguir sufriendo más por el indescriptible dolor y desdicha que le causaba ver que su eterno amor está en los brazos de otra, Elizabeth se llevó una mano al pecho y soltando un grito de ira que venía de lo más profundo de su torturada alma se arrancó el corazón sosteniéndolo en lo alto para que su rostro bañado en lágrimas fuese impregnado por su sangre con los últimos latidos que dio antes de detenerse por completo y caer muerta con una expresión de alivio por ya nunca más ser atormentada por todo lo que ese trozo de su cuerpo le generaba- terminé de leerle a mi sobrinito una de esas trágicas historias de amor que nunca terminarán con esa estupidez sobreexplotada de "y vivieron felices para siempre"

-Oh…- cualquier otra persona se hubiese aterrado o incomodado de sobremanera ante tal relato oscuro y horrido, pero como él es solo un niñito de 5 años, su inocencia no le permitía apreciar la magnitud de lo que le contaba y me veía con todo interés -¿Cómo se pudo quitar el corazón, tía Henrietta? ¡¿Cómo las caricaturas cuando alguien está enamorado y el corazón le late tan fuerte que sobresale en su piel?!- no pude evitar reír por esa comparación tan tonta e infantil.

-Sí, Gokary. Algo parecido a eso- le palmeé la cabeza mientras negaba con la mía.

No le conté esa historia por querer traumarlo de algún modo o porque yo sea alguien desalmado, sino porque en serio me causa mucha risa que alguien, siendo un niño o no, le resulte gracioso cosas que me eran de suma importancia y seriedad cuándo era una jovencita gruñona y que se molestaba por banalidades. Una de esas tantas ironías y giros de la vida.

-¿De qué te ríes, hijo? ¿Tu tía te contó una anécdota graciosa y no esos relatos de horror que tanto les gusta?- mi cuñado al verlo todo alegre se le acercó esbozando una de esas insoportables y cálidas sonrisas radiantes que solo alguien tan espiritual y devoto como él es capaz de esbozar.

-¡Sí, papi Gary! Me contó como una mujer se sacó el corazoncito como pasa en las caricaturas cuando alguien está enamorado- al oírle decir esto, su expresión cambió radicalmente a una acusadora que me hacía esforzarme de sobremanera para soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Henrietta. Gok y yo ya te habíamos pedido que no le cuentes esa clase de historias al niño. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo podrías mal influenciarlo con esos relatos?- me reclamó luego de haberle tapado las orejas a mi sobrinito que ahora tenía una expresión de incertidumbre.

-Descuida, fraile. Solo es un niñito. Se le olvidará más rápido de lo que el cabeza dura de mi hermano es capaz de gritar "Shablagoo" y aparecer en menos de un parpadeo como siempre lo ha…- dejé de hablar porque justamente la puerta principal de la residencia Harrison fue abierta por una fuerte brisa dando paso a ¿Es necesario decirlo? Creo que no.

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo han estado?- saludó el torpe cabeza hueca de mi hermanastro con su típico aire infantil que ha tenido desde chico y que siempre tendrá.

Bradley Biggle, mejor conocido como el "gran y valiente" Mint Berry Crunch (Gok´Zarah como le gusta que le llamen por ser su nombre original de extraterrestre) que detuvo a Cthullu hace años y que ahora se dedica a viajar por el universo entero para detener a las fuerzas del mal y blablablá y junto con su esposo esparcen sus dichosas creencias religiosas para convencer a diversas razas alienígenas que se unan a su "rebaño" y demás cursilerías en las que les gusta perder el tiempo.

-¡PAPI GOK, SI VINISTE!- mi sobrino de inmediato fue hasta él volando tan rápido que nadie pudo ver su movimiento tirándolo al piso por el impacto cuándo lo abrazó -¡¿Cómo te fue, papi?! ¿Detuviste a más monstruitos malos qué les gusta hacer cosas malitas?- la mirada por parte de sus ojos verdes y rosados transmitían la misma ilusión que tenía cuando le conté mi relato. Estos niños de hoy… se emocionan con cualquier cosa.

-Querido…- mi alegre y espiritual cuñado fue hasta él para abrazarse y besarse, demostración de cariño que en el pasado nunca hubiesen hecho ante su numerosa familia porque los mormones no aprueban la homosexualidad por su mentalidad tradicional y reciproca -¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿No te pasó nada grave?- igual que yo, se dio cuenta que luego de ser abrazado por su hijo esbozó una expresión de gran dolor que duró menos que el aleteo de una mariposa camuflada por esa expresión de alegría para no preocupar a los demás.

-Descuida, Gary… no es nada que no me haya pasado antes- no quiso que se preocupara tratando todavía de mantener esa sonrisa tonta mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho.

No se necesita de una visión de Rayos X para saber que bajo sus prendas elegantes, adecuadas para esta reunión en la que se celebra la unión matrimonial de una de las hermanas de su esposo, oculta una grave herida. Pero era suficiente para que nuestros padres, sus suegros y los múltiples hermanos y hermanas de Gary no sospecharan nada y le dieran una acogedora bienvenida abrazándolo entre todos como siempre lo hacen cuando reciben o se despiden de alguna visita.

-Cabeza de alcornoque. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te arriesgues más de la cuenta cuando ejerces tu labor de héroe?- le llamé la atención una vez que ellos lo dejaron para volver hablar en familia y de lo que han sido sus vidas.

-Hermana, sabes que esa es la razón por la cual Dios me puso en este mundo de entre todos los que existen. Para que descubriera quién soy yo en verdad y me dedique a viajar por la bastedad del cosmos y ayudar a sus demás bellas creaciones cada vez que estén siendo amenazadas por una fuerza del mal que nadie más aparte de mí puede detener. No es mi deber, es una obligación- tantos años siendo pareja de alguien tan religioso como los es el santurrón de Gary lo han afectado bastante y se le contagiase un poco de esa descomunal espiritualidad que posee.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ajá, sé que no puedes hacerte el de la vista gorda cada vez que alguna de esas razas alienígenas está en peligro de ser exterminada. Pero también debes pensar en tu esposo e hijo.

-¿Qué sería de ellos si de repente murieses ejerciendo tu labor de héroe? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso y todas las repercusiones que traería consigo?- tal vez no lo demuestre de manera muy abierta, pero en serio me preocupo mucho por este cabeza hueca cada vez que aparece con lesiones de ese tipo que al acumularse en su musculoso cuerpo lo llevarán más cerca de su muerte

Sea lo que sea, extraterrestre o humano, mariposón o heterosexual, sigue siendo y siempre será mi hermano menor que de alguna forma u otra me seguirá causando dolores de cabeza con las cosas que hace y con las cosas que le pasen desde que éramos unos mocosos.

-Ya, preciosa. No le crees complejos que su vacía cabeza vacía no pueda procesar. Total, si le llega a pasar algo o no es porque así lo habrá querido su todo benevolente Señor, ¿No? Además ¿Qué no se supone que los héroes siempre ganan como muestran esas películas tontas de Disney en dónde "viven felices para siempre"?- rodé los ojos soltando un bramido cuando la única persona en este mundo poblado por conformistas me llena de una dicha que nunca antes creí tener se metió en nuestra plática.

-No comiences, Dylan. Que esto no es una broma o algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera- reclamé cuando se paró a mi lado, remarcando que somos casi de la misma altura, para que me tomara de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo y darme un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Lo siento, linda, pero era para que el ambiente no tomara un tono tenso o lúgubre. Esta es una reunión familiar, no un velorio para llorar a mares y tocar temas relacionados con la muerte- se disculpó sonriendo con cinismo. Tan "encantador" como yo, a nuestra manera peculiar.

-Pero hazle caso a lo que tu hermana te dice, Cereza. Ya no es cuándo éramos unos jóvenes idiotas que podíamos hacer lo que queríamos sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Eres un hombre adulto con esposo e hijo, una familia. Alguien que dice ser tan devoto como lo afirmas no puede poner a las personas que más ama por debajo de su oficio.

-No digo que dejes de ejercer lo que "Dios manda", solo digo que no seas tan arrojadizo. Trata de visualizar el dolor indescriptible que les generarías si murieses de alguna "forma heroica". ¿Podrás estar feliz allá arriba por toda la eternidad sabiendo que dejaste a las personas más importantes para ti solas y sufriendo por haberte dejado guiar por tu sentido idealista de héroe que debe estar siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse por el bienestar de los demás?- no era tan sutil como yo, pero también usó lo que más le ama en la vida para que abriera los ojos.

-¿Yo morir y dejar solos a Gary y a nuestro hijo?- bastó para que se volviera a sobar el brazo y viera a su esposo que conversaba con sus hermanos y el niño que quería jugar con sus primitos -jamás me perdonaría algo como eso…- agachó la cabeza ya asimilando, para variar, el lado negativo de sus nobles y clichés actos heroicos -pero los aliens que requieren de alguien que los salve cada vez que estén pasando por una situación crítica…- ah diablos, ¡Pero que terco es!

-No eres omnipresente, ni omnisciente. No te sientas mal si no puedes estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo para salvar a los que se encuentren en apuros. Como dirían los irresponsables de los 70: "relájate, hermano, y no dejes que los problemas de la vida dominen tu alma"- le palmeó un hombro -así que ya sabes. Piensa en los que son importantes para ti antes de actuar y no te arriesgues a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y no quede más opción alguna.

-Bien… gracias. Ahora voy a ser menos impulsivo, no me arrojaré de cabeza a la situación y pensaré mejor las cosas antes de actuar- es un milagro que al fin esté usando el sentido común.

-Eso espero, cabe dura. No quisiera tener que ir por allá afuera a buscar lo que quede de ti luego de alguna encarnizada contra algún monstruo especial o detener la explosión de una súper nova o no sé qué tonterías con las que te sueles partir el alma- no pude evitar sonreír al ver que si pensará con sensatez y no arriesgara su propia integridad física así a la ligera.

-Gracias, Dylan. Me hubiera costado un poco más de trabajo convencerlo sin tu ayuda- le agradecí después de que nos sentáramos en los sillones de la sala en dónde los hijos menores de los hermanos de Gary jugaban entre ellos haciendo las típicas babosadas que hacen los bebitos.

-Es mi cuñado a fin de cuentas, ¿No? Parece que es tradición nuestra ayudar a los cuñados cada vez que estén metidos en un aprieto o aconsejarlos con sus melodramáticos problemas amorosos- ya no pude contener la risa irónica que guardaba en mi interior.

Cada vez que recuerdo ese tema una gran melancolía apresa mi corazón como las patas de una araña al acorralar a una desdichada mosca que cayó en su telaraña. ¿Cuántas veces traté de engañarme a mí misma diciendo que yo no podía tener esos sentimientos "conformistas" que iban en contra de la obtusa mentalidad que tenía en ese entonces? Son tantas veces como las que tuve que consolar y aconsejar a mi hermanito cada vez que se ponía a llorar como una nenita.

No sé por qué me tomo la molestia de contar esto que es un tema personal de mi sola incumbencia, pero si hay alguien por ahí que tuvo la paciencia suficiente para aguantar lo visto hasta ahora, entonces que prepare sus pañuelos para una historia que en su mayoría es una serie de sucesos desafortunados bastante lejos de los melosos cuentos de color rosa, y que paradójicamente hablando, termino siendo justamente eso por tener a mi lado al dueño de mi antes corazón de piedra incapaz de expresar algo que no fuesen sentimientos negativos.

Empecemos cuándo era una nena. En un inicio podría decirse que era la típica niña alegre y tonta que soñaba con unicornios, con algún día encontrar a mi príncipe encantador para llevarla a su reino muy lejano, suspirar por actores famosos y demás tipo de cosas bobas y superfluas que les gustaba a mis congéneres y le sonreía a la vida creyendo que todo sería pura felicidad.

Al menos así lo era antes de que a mis padres se les ocurriera la para nada brillante idea de mudarnos al pueblo de South Park al creer que era un lugar tranquilo ideal para criar niños porque en ese momento ya habían adoptado al papanatas de Bradley. Que ilusos fueron tanto ellos como yo al pensar ahí nuestras calidades de vida mejorarían considerablemente.

Sin tomar en cuenta las aberraciones que solían suceder desde tiempos milenarios, para mí todo comenzó a caer en picada debido a que era una chiquilla gorda, que en un mundo en dónde la apariencia física es lo fundamental para ser aceptado por el resto y sumado a que era la "chica nueva", me volví el blanco de todo tipo de burlas por parte de aquellos que trataban de sentirse bien consigo mismos al hacerle la vida imposible a los recién llegados y sean diferentes.

La niñita alegre y llena de vida poco a poco desapareció dando paso a alguien que sabe muy bien como es la realidad y que no todo es tan color de rosas. Lo que antes era alegría y esperanza en mi corazón fue reemplazado por dolor, ira y rencor dando por hecho que así sería para siempre y que nada podría hacer para cambiar las cosas.

¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo misma en ese calvario sin perder la cabeza y sobrellevar todo lo que esto conllevaba? Pues la respuesta me llego de la manera más inesperada…

 _Estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela llorando, como toda una nenita, por culpa de las tantas bromas que los estúpidos niños me dedicaban. Qué imagen tan lamentable y patética daba en esos momentos, ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? Cada vez que algo malo me pasase, ¿Recurriría a las lágrimas sin tener una mejor manera de descargar el dolor que afligía mi maltratado espíritu?_

 _-Oye, enana- alcé la cabeza cuando alguien me habló viendo a dos chicos de ropas negras, grises y maquillaje blanco. El que me habló era muy alto, un poco mayor que yo, nariz larga y cabello negro crespo, el otro era alrededor de mi misma edad de mi hermano y su cabello tenía un flequillo rojo que caía por el lado derecho de su cara para echárselo hacia atrás._

 _-Este es nuestro lugar, así que lárgate y llévate tus lloriqueos a otro lado- me exigió con voz rasposa golpeando el piso con un bastón. Que insoportable debí llegar a ser para fastidiarlos._

 _-Lo-lo siento, no quería molestarlos. Ya me voy- me paré y sacudí mis prendas que estaban sucias tanto por mis lágrimas como por tierra culpa de la treta que me llevó a esa situación._

 _-¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Por culpa de alguna broma hecha por esos estúpidos conformistas?- iba a irme cuando el más pequeño, cuyo tono era más piadoso, me preguntó lo obvio._

 _Solo asentí haciéndome la idea de que también de comenzarían a burlarse de mí, pero en lugar de soltar alguna risa o comentario que me denigrase aún más, dejaron escapar de sus labios unos bramidos de desaprobación y fastidio._

 _-De seguro odias mucho a esos conformistas imbéciles, ¿No? Yo también detesto cuándo esos idiotas tratan de pasarse de listos y se desquitan con los más desafortunados en un patético intento de liberar sus maltratadas almas de lo que las atormentan- el menor se volvió a soplar el flequillo y el otro asintió -¿No quieres venir con nosotros un momento? As ver si así dejas de lloriquear como una Magdalena. Nunca me ha gustado ver como una niña linda como tú se deja afectar por las tonterías infantiles causadas por esos cascarones vacíos que tratan de justificar su insignificante existencia._

 _No pude evitar ruborizarme un poco. ¿Dijo que era una niña linda? Desde que puse el primer pie aquí, nadie aparte de mis padres, me dijo que era bonita y mucho menos un chico que da la impresión de no ser el más risueño que pueda existir. Por lo que gustosa accedí a acompañarlos._

Ese fue el inicio de todo al formar parte de los góticos, los únicos que había en toda la escuela. Con ellos aprendí a expresar la ira, rencor y desdicha que me causaban los malos tratos de los demás no por medio no de lamentos o autoflagelación como lo harían los Emos, sino mediante poemas, canciones y demás representaciones artísticas que reflejaban mi odio hacia este mundo lleno de almas desamparadas que se conforman con cualquier cosa a los que llamamos "conformistas" por todo lo malo que me pasaba (Al menos lo que consideraba malo en esos momentos) lo que era un excelente método terapéutico que me ayudaba a sobrellevar el día a día.

Éramos tres y luego cuatro cuando Georgie se unió algunos años después siendo el más pequeño, y con diferencia, del grupo. A ellos nunca les gustó que los llamaran con sus primeros nombres porque eran demasiados conformistas al ser tan comunes y corrientes por lo que eran llamados por sus segundos nombres siendo Michael, el líder y fundador del grupo, Ethan, Pete Dylan y Ferkle Georgie al ser nombres con lo que decían que no seguían las regulaciones puestas por la sociedad. Nunca tuve problema con eso porque el mío Henrietta es de por sí uno que da la impresión de que no soy y no volvería ser una de esas niñas bobas e ilusas.

El cambio no pasó de ser percibido por mis padres (Hubiesen visto las expresiones que pusieron la primera vez que me les presente con maquillaje blanco y ropas negras) Pero se aclimataron rápidamente muy alegres de que al fin tuviese amigos que me aceptaban tal y como soy y dejase de ser una chica delicada que se ponía a llorar por banalidades, hasta incluso dejaban pasar por alto mi actitud agresiva cuándo alegaba por las cursilerías que ellos hacían o decían.

Lo mismo ocurría con el torpe cabeza de alcornoque de Bradley. Era como si toda la alegría y vitalidad que tuve de chica hubiese sido trasferida a él, ¡RAYOS! Sí que llegaba a ser insoportable, y mucho más cuándo me pedía que le dejara jugar con nosotros, ¿Qué no entendía que no podía formar parte del grupo por ese insufrible y risueño carácter?

Podría decir en esa época que ese era el motivo por el cual me caía tan mal y lo detestaba, pero solo lo diría para engañarme a mí misma porque en verdad mi aberración por él era porque en cierta manera representaba lo que yo alguna vez fui y lo que nunca volveré a ser. Algo que de manera contradictoria me hacía quererlo como hermano (No de la manera convencional, claro está) y trataba de apoyarlo y estar para él cuándo necesitase de alguien llevando mi paciencia a sus límites en más de una ocasión.

Hasta ahora solo he contado la parte suave del cuento, así que aquí viene la parte cruda.

Los cuatro siempre fuimos fieles a nuestros principios góticos y a todo lo que esta ideología tenía consigo, al menos nuestra versión de lo que se supone debía ser un gótico, porque aparte de lo que dije anteriormente de expresar el dolor mediante música, poemas y demás formas de arte, no podíamos llevar en nuestros corazones sentimientos positivos como alegría, amor y demás porque creíamos que esa clase de emociones a largo plazo nos lastimarían generándonos más del supuesto dolor del que ya padecíamos.

Seguimos así durante muchos años prácticamente sin cambiar ni experimentar otras cosas enfrascados en un eterno, frío y monótono ciclo de autocompasión haciéndonos las víctimas y quejándonos por tonterías sin considerar que existían muchas personas por ahí que sufrían cosas infinitamente mayores de las que no pasaban. Solo tuvimos algunos altibajos como cuando Ethan nos dio la espalda para formar parte de un grupo de baile, o cuándo nos unimos al culto de Cthullu creyendo que este haría del mundo un lugar mejor para los no-conformistas como nosotros, o cuándo la moda de los vampiros afectaba nuestro estilo de vida o cuándo Georgie y yo nos volvimos Emos por culpa de un estúpido Reality Show que nos hizo creer que las plantas estaban mal influenciándonos, entre otras cosas sin mayor importancia.

Cuándo me pongo a analizar las cosas que hacíamos y las cosas que tanto nos negamos a hacer no puedo evitar reír por los idiotas que fuimos. ¿En serio desperdiciamos tanto tiempo de nuestras vidas creyendo que el mundo era tan gris e insípido, que todos los que lo habitaban y no pensaran como nosotros eran unos estúpidos al conformarse con los "placeres efímeros" que ofrecía la vida cuando nosotros ya nos habíamos conformado con ese estilo de vida tan vacío que no nos llevaba a ninguna parte? ¡Sí que éramos unos completos obtusos incluso más tercos y cabezas duras de lo que podría llegar a ser mi hermano! Una tragicomedia por así decirlo.

Yo era, junto con Ethan, la que más apegada estaba a nuestra abstracta filosofía y la menos dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer ante alguna posibilidad de cambio por el amargo sabor de boca que me dejó la experiencia de volverme una Ema. La ironía en esto es que los fundamentos que en un inicio me ayudaron a sobrellevar la desgracia de vivir, fueron los que más adelante me generarían el peor de los dolores.

Crecer traía consigo muchos cambios, no solo los de a nivel físico como a cualquier otro joven, sino los psicológicos y otros factores que, queramos o no, estaban fuera de nuestro control.

Iniciando con que Georgie comenzó a socializar con otros chicos, más en específico con un joven canadiense hermano de un judío pelirrojo llamado Kyle, la hermana menor de ese tal Craig Tucker que conformaba la tan apreciada y sobrevalorada pareja Creek con ese rubio loco y la otra hermanita menor de ese rompecorazones degenerado de Kenny McCormick al que una vez le ayude con un asunto relacionado con el culto de Cthullu. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos llegando a dejarnos en segundo plano olvidando de a poco lo que éramos.

Segundo estaría Ethan, que al ser el mayor de todos, al graduarse ya no podía estar a nuestro lado en la escuela y debido a que quería dedicarse a al estudio de antiguas culturas europeas tuvo que mudarse del pueblo y hacer una nueva vida en otro lado… lejos de nosotros, sus amigos a quiénes acogió para que formase de su grupo y tuviéramos a personas en quiénes apoyarnos.

La palabra "amigo" no era una que soliéramos usar con frecuencia, ni siquiera para describirnos entre nosotros mismos, pero muy en el fondo así era como veíamos a los otros. No por nada pasamos tanto tiempo juntos en las buenas y en las malas (En especial estas) al conformar una pequeña sociedad compuestas por seres que entienden muy bien los pesares del otro.

Y debo reconocerlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de quedarme completamente sola sin contar con las únicas personas que me aceptan tal y como soy, porque sin ellos, ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí? seguramente me habría vuelto una cascarrabias como las brujas de cuentos infantiles, o peor, de nuevo una Ema con tendencias suicidas cortándose a sí misma para aliviar el dolor de la soledad. Todo por culpa de nunca haber querido expandir mis horizontes y ser cerrada de mente.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a tenerle más afecto a Dylan, porque prácticamente, éramos los únicos del grupo que seguían manteniéndose juntos pasando horas en el santuario de los góticos (Mi habitación) platicando y retomando temas que ya habíamos tocado un millar de veces, pero en que realidad era de lo único que teníamos para hablar. No me importaba mientras que fuese él quien estuviese a mi lado para repasarlos.

Ese aprecio y afecto que le tenía comenzó, eventualmente, a convertirse en algo mucho más profundo: el cursi y empalagoso sentimiento creador de corazones rotos llamado amor. ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a quererlo de ese modo? ¿En qué momento lo dejé de ver no más que uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que tuve para mirarlo de esa manera?

Le hubiera intentado echarle la culpa a la etapa de crecimiento, como que dé a poco dejaba de ser una gordita para estirarme y volverme una chica esbelta y bella que comenzó a llamar la atención de los idiotas con hormonas alborotadas tan tercos como mulas que no importaba cuántas veces los mandase al cuerno no dejaban de insistirme como si fuese una de esas superficiales que les gustan ser toqueteadas por cualquiera a la vez que él se volvía un chico apuesto que al mismo tiempo estaba siendo del interés de esas golfas, solo que a diferencia mía, le gustaba eso e incluso llegaba a coquetear con algunas de ellas.

Pero no, tampoco me podía engañar en ese aspecto. Otros factores que me hacían quererlo de ese modo era por las atenciones que recibía de su parte que no se las dedicaba ni a Ethan, Georgie ni a nadie más…

 _-Ah, pero que aburrimiento…- me quejé porque en esos momentos habíamos asistido (Por obligación) a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un primo de Dylan._

 _Los 4 estábamos en un rincón viendo como los demás niños desperdiciaban el tiempo divirtiéndose en juegos tontos o chillándoles a sus padres cuándo querían un dulce o alguien los molestaba y éramos totalmente invisibles ante cualquiera de los presentes que se dejaban hipnotizar por los colores vivos de los globos y demás adornos del lugar._

 _-Lo que daría por una buena taza de café en estos momentos…- volví a quejarme, y lo peor, es que no podíamos ni tomar eso ni fumar para no influenciar de manera negativa a los demás menores._

 _-Bueno, no todo está perdido- Dylan sacó de su espalda una ¿Caja llena de dulces? -Estos son chocolates con relleno sabor café. No sería lo mismo, pero peor es no tener nada. ¿Quieren?_

 _-No, gracias. Sabes que no soy un conformista para tratar de ahogar sus penas con el efímero placer que causa el azúcar- rechazó Ethan -sí. Lo que menos deseo es terminar siendo uno de esos tontos ilusos que cuándo se les pase el efecto se vuelven unos lloricas- el segundo fue Georgie._

 _-Ustedes se lo pierden. ¿Y tú, Henrietta? Estos son los únicos que te gustan, ¿No?- apenas y podía contener no solo la pequeña alegría que me daba poder comer esos ricos dulces, sino la pena que me daba por el modo en cómo me los ofreció, como si fuese un obsequio._

 _-Con tal de hacer más soportable mi estancia aquí…- hablé tosca para no revelar mi entusiasmo al aceptar la caja, pero gruñí cuando Ferkle susurró que es por eso que estaba así de gorda._

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de la prisión a la que llamábamos escuela yendo a la única clase de mi gusto, la literatura, porque en ella podía escribir lo que quisiera sin que me tachasen de loca._

 _-Miren quién anda por ahí, la ballenita con patas. ¡El Moby Dick terrestre! Cuidado derrumba el techo con sus pasos- de repente una de las chicas de grados mayores que hace babear a los chicos con sus atributos obtenidos con cirugía plástica se burló de mí junto con su séquito de compinches._

 _Generalmente le hacía caso omiso a esa clase de estupideces y seguía de largo, pero esa vez parecían estar empeñadas en sacar lo peor de mí con sus comentarios despectivos haciendo que me dieran unas enormes ganas de darle mi alma a Cthullu para que se las llevara al oscuro olvido._

 _-¿Por qué no la dejan en paz y van a revolcarse con esos conformistas que solo las ven como objetos con los que satisfacer sus deseos carnales?- sorpresivamente Dylan entro en escena para defenderme._

 _-¿Y a ti quién te llamó, enano de mierda? ¡Vete a tomar leche de la teta de tu puta madre!- con la cantidad de pitos que esa perra chupa, no sorprende que tenga una boca tan sucia._

 _-No más puta que alguien como tú, que en un intento patético de sentirse bien consigo misma, regala tu cuerpo y dignidad dejando que mil desconocidos te usen a su antojo como un juguete hasta que lo rompen. ¿Para qué lo haces, eh? ¿Tal vez porque algo muy grave te pasó y tratas de superar ese dolor con el esporádico placer de la carne? ¿Posiblemente porque algún novio te dejó por otra y nunca lo pudiste superar? ¿O tal vez porque mami y papi te maltrataron mucho de niña? ¿Será que algún tío u otro familiar abusaban de ti y por eso eres la mayor de las rameras? Antes de señalar a los demás con el dedo y echarles en cara sus defectos, primero mírate a ti mismo para que te des cuenta de los tuyos._

 _Generalmente Michael y yo somos los más hirientes al momento de señalar los defectos y fallas de los demás cuando alguien nos hace enfurecer, pero cuándo se lo propone, Pete nos hace quedar como las personas más amigables que puedan existir por ser capaz de decir cosas como esas sin pelos en la lengua._

 _-Ah… ah… ¡WAHAHAHA!- y vaya que dio en el clavo porque esa odiosa se fue llorando como toda una reina del drama siendo seguida por sus perras falderas. Una leve sonrisa se me formó en mis labios negros ¡A ver si con eso aprende!_

 _-Gracias, Dylan. Pero ya estaba por cantarle sus verdades también- agradecí notando que tenía esa misma sonrisa, gesto que viniendo de nuestra parte podría llegar a ser perturbador._

 _-De nada. Alguien debe poner en su lugar a esas calenturientas amantes de Justin Bieber que le entregan sus almas a las modas actuales perdiendo su propia identidad volviéndose parte de esas hordas de zombis sin cerebro que siguen la novedad como perros persiguiendo al cartero- solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas por tales palabras, solo él era capaz de hacerse reír de manera genuina como esa._

Pese a que ya no era la chica promedio que queda maravillada cuando un chico toma el papel del príncipe azul y va al rescate de su princesa, no negaré que cuando él hacía ese tipo de cosas por mí lograba hacerme sentir una dicha que no puede compararse con nada. Lograba que me tragara mis propias palabras.

Se dice que un corazón cuando es lastimado al recibir azotes tantas veces se cierra en un intento de evitar que lo sigan hiriendo, pero si recibe el suficiente cariño se abrirá como una flor para aceptar en su totalidad al que da esos cariñitos… o a arriesgarse a que lo lastimen más.

Mi corazón entraba en conflicto con mis ideales, ¿Un gótico enamorado de alguien más? ¡Era una aberración! Inaudito ¡Más que inaudito! Estaría tirando por tierra todos esos ideales a los que tanto me apegué y que fueron mi vía de escape para hacer más amena mi existencia, era como si botara a la basura todo lo que fue mi vida hasta esos momentos.

Pero ¿Por qué diantres no? ¿Qué ley sagrada me impediría sentir eso, en especial si se trata de la única persona que me lograba hacer sentir realmente feliz? Ni que hubiese hecho un pacto de sangre cuándo accedí a ser una gótica y que obligatoriamente sería así por el resto de mi vida, además, no es como si él estuviera muy apegado al código al hacer eso que solo hacen los chicos conformistas que tanto aborrecíamos antes.

Las cosas que hacía junto con esos principios góticos son los que me generaban un gran dolor por todos los conflictos internos. Cada vez que lo veía sonriendo junto con alguna de las chicas con las que tanto coqueteaba… los malos tratos que sufrí cuando era una niña obesa eran las caricias más suaves a comparación.

Miles de dabas tan ardientes como las brasas del infierno se incrustaban en mi pecho con cada risa que compartía con alguna de ellas, mi alma inmortal se helaba como una escultura de hielo para quebrarse en un millar de trozos cuando se tomaban de las manos y la felicidad que sentía por su compañía se marchitaba como una rosa por los besos que esas sinvergüenzas te robaba.

¿Para eso había dejado que ese sentimiento me envolviera? ¿Para generarme un dolor emocional equiparable a las torturas más horribles que pueda concebir la mente más retorcida que exista? ¿No se suponía que era la emoción que hacía que valiera vivir la vida? ¿Era un castigo por volverme blanda y dejarme contaminar por esa clase de deseos?

Estas y más preguntas eran la que hacían volver a despreciar la vida incluso más que antes. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba con locura y que si quería ser mi pareja? ¡JA! Que buena broma, ni que estuviese tan desesperada… bueno, sí, un poco pero no para tirar por la borda mi dignidad, ¿Y qué tal si me rechazase? Sería más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Mejor no agitaba las aguas y me tomara el tiempo para pensar y que hacer al respecto, sin embargo, no contaba con que los lloriqueos de mi torpe hermano tuvieran influencia en mí…

 _Trataba de escribir en la soledad de mi cuarto iluminado por unas cuantas velas un poema con el que expresar el dolor que carcomía mi corazón y alma, pero cuándo lo terminé, resultó que hice uno sobre amor no correspondido y que desearía tenerlo solo para mí sin compartirlo con nadie._

 _-¡Este no es el poema de un gótico, sino de un enamorado empedernido!- estaba molesta conmigo misma y despedacé la hoja con furia -¿Qué está pasándome…? ¡Esta no soy yo, esta no soy yo! ¿Tanto he cambiado por ti, Dylan?- me frotaba las sienes para pensar con claridad._

 _Los lloriqueos que oía del otro lado de la pared no me ayudaban para nada, solo me irritaban más y no me permitía despejar mi mente. Con un gruñido digno de un licántropo, me levanté y salí del cuarto para ir hasta la fuente de tantos lamentos y callarlo._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar chillando?- pregunte apenas abrí la puerta de su cuarto de una patada. Ahí estaba el cabeza de chorlito llorando a mares abrazando su almohada que estaba mojada por sus lágrimas, sin dudas ganaría el premio a la reina del drama. Daba tanta pena el pobre bruto._

 _-Oh… ¡HERMANA!- ahogué un grito cuando me abrazó con su descomunal fuerza de súper héroe haciendo que me pusiera azul por la falta de aire -¡Lo intento, lo intento y lo intento! Trato de que Gary se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por él, ¡PERO SIGUE ENAMORADO DE STAN! No importa lo que haga ¡Nunca haré que me ame a mí! ¡WAHAHAHA!_

 _-Suéltame… pedazo de idiota…- susurré porque iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento y lo hizo justo a tiempo disculpándose -to… ¿Todavía sigues en las mismas con ese chico…?- hablaba con dificultad al recuperar el aliento, podía jurar que se me fracturaron algunas cuantas costillas._

 _-Sí… he seguido tus consejos ¡PERO NADA SIRVE! Nunca podré hacer que el nombre de Stanley que tiene gravado en su corazón sea reemplazado por el mío- trataba de secarse sus ríos de lágrimas._

 _Resulta que mi mariposón hermano desde hace un tiempo le tenía fuertes sentimientos guardados a ese mormón llamado Gary, pero este a la vez, suspiraba por Stan Marsh que durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo fue parte de los góticos cuando su novia Wendy Testa… como se llame lo dejó y que para estos tiempos era más que obvio que tenía algo con ese pelirrojo llamado Kyle._

 _El punto es que en más de una ocasión le aconsejaba sobre qué hacer para ganarse el corazón del que algún día se volvería mi cuñado, cosa bastante irónica porque yo no nada experta en temas amorosos y ya tenía de por sí mis propios problemas de esa índole._

 _-Ya, cabeza de alcornoque, ya. Deja de lloriquear que no me gusta verte así- ahora fui yo quién lo abrazó y acariciaba el pelo para que se calmara todavía gimiendo y descargando su llanto en mi hombro al abrazarme con mucha más moderación._

 _No bromeaba cuando digo que él llevaba a los límites mi paciencia, pero tampoco hablaba a la ligera al decir que sí lo quería mucho a mi manera. Esto me afectaba porque… porque al verlo así lamentándose por su amor no correspondido es lo mismo por lo que yo pasaba, y aunque por fuera no lo expresara, por dentro lloraba a caudales del mismo modo que él._

 _Lo entendía muy bien, pero me daban ganas de rezarle a… no sé, a Dios, el Diablo, Azathoth, ese profeta musulmán que nadie se atrevía a decir su nombre o a cualquier otra deidad para no solo ayudarlo a él, sino a mí con todos esos malditos problemas que nos acomplejan._

 _-¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer! Si tan solo pudiera hacerle entender que por ahí hay alguien que le podría dar la felicidad que tanto se merece y que nunca conseguirá de Stan...- habló ya más calmado una vez que nos sentamos en su cama también empapada de lágrimas._

 _-Ummm…- me puse a pensar, pero como le pasó a Edgar Allan Poe al momento de escribir El Cuervo, la iluminación vino a mí para solucionar su problema y tal vez el mío -descuida, cabeza hueca. Creo que ya sé que hacer- la palmee la espalda haciendo que me viera sin entender._

 _Debía ir directamente a la raíz del problema. Un día Stan y Kyle al fin reconocieron su relación ante los ojos de los chismosos que se les hacía tierno su conformación, por lo que fue el momento adecuado para actuar._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo más seguirás actuando como la reina del drama? ¿Qué no se supone que eres un hombre?- vi a ese pequeño y religioso rubio lamentándose, curiosamente, en la misma parte trasera de la escuela en dónde vi por primera vez a Dylan y Ethan._

 _-¿Henrietta? ¿Qué quieres?- me veía con extrañez. Casi nunca había intercambiado palabras con él o con los demás amigos de mi hermano al ser demasiados conformistas para mi bienestar._

 _-A librarme de uno dolor de cabeza que lleva mi paciencia a sus límites. Tú babeas por el idiota de Marsh, ¿Verdad?- fui directo al grano consiguiendo que palideciera y abriera de par en par sus ojos -descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No voy a comportarme como una metiche y andar esparciendo los chismes como esas chicas sin vida propia que tratan de justificar sus vacías existencias siendo las portavoces de sucesos que no son de su incumbencia- quise calmarlo._

 _¿Cómo dices?- resoplé porque no pareció entender lo que le dije._

 _-No voy hablar con rodeos así que escúchame bien. Olvídate de él, estás totalmente consciente de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado y jamás podrás quitar de su torpe corazón el nombre de su noviecito, ¿Verdad?- asintió despacio -si no quieres vivir sintiéndote mal y superar el hecho de que nunca tendrá algo contigo, debes armarte de valor y decirle lo que sientes para así sacarte esa angustia del pecho. Te aseguro que una vez le digas un montón de cursilerías lograrás quitarte un gran peso de encima y podrás seguir adelante sin que te vuelvas alguno de esos detestables Emos que se cortan las venas, esto me consta por completo- le sentencié y me tomé un respiro al fumar mi cigarro._

 _-Jamás lo vi de ese modo…- estaba procesando lo que le acabé de decir, espero que no sea tan lento de mente como mi hermano -gracias por aconsejarme. Deberías volverte terapeuta o psicóloga- rodé los ojos chasqueando la lengua fastidiada por su cumplido, al menos comprendió._

 _-Ni lo menciones. Solo lo hice para liberarme de un dolor de muelas- iba a irme -solo…- me detuve y giré la cabeza para verlo de reojo sonriendo un poco -espero que veas que aún quedan muchos peces en el mar y un ilimitado número de opciones- esperaba que con esa indirecta se percatara de que mi hermanito era una muy buena opción para él._

 _Confiaba que con eso el llorica de Bradley ya lo tuviese fácil, y hubiese sido así si no fuese por una serie de sucesos en los que ese chico fue envuelto, por lo que no fue posible hasta que un tiempo después le salvó la vida y con eso se ganó al fin su corazón._

 _-¡YUJUJUY, LO LOGRÉ AL FIN, LO LOGRÉ AL FIN! ¡GARY ME AMA, GARY ME AMA!- estaba dando piruetas por su habitación la misma noche en la que lo salvó y volvió a casa con esa alegría que no veía en él por mucho tiempo -¡Estoy tan feliz!- sus lágrimas ahora eran felicidad pura._

 _-Me alegro por ti, papanatas. Solo procura no arruinarlo con tu comportamiento de niño de 5 años y hagas alguna de tus meteduras de pata- le di unas cuantas palmaditas para que se le calmara esa euforia que amenazaba con destruir toda la casa por sus piruetas como pelota de Pinball._

Me sentía bien de ver como sus problemas al fin se resolvieron y tiene la felicidad que tanto se merecía. La pregunta era ¿Los míos se resolverían con esa facilidad y terminaría como esos cuentos color de rosa? La parte de mí que suspiraba por Dylan esperaba que sí, pero la otra parte que aún seguía siendo una gótica que no creía en el amor decía todo lo contrario.

Le había dicho a ese religioso que debía armarse de valor y decirle a Marsh lo que sentía para al fin sacarse esa angustia del pecho, ¿No debería yo hacer lo mismo? que hipócrita sería que diga algo y no lo cumpliese, pero el temor de perderlo podía más que cualquier cosa.

Algunas personas dicen que los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿Por qué no también las pesadillas? A fin de cuentas, estas son sueños abstractos que puede reflejar el mayor temor del que las sufre, puedo dar fe de ello…

 _Dylan me había invitado a mí, Georgie y Ethan al restorán que solíamos frecuentar en los viejos tiempos para tomar café diciendo que tenía una importante noticia que darnos. Se me había ocurrido que luego de eso tendría la charla con la que descargar esos tormentos que me mataban lentamente por dentro, con la pequeña y estúpida esperanza de ser correspondida._

 _-Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que el grupo estuvo reunido de este modo- él no disimulaba para nada la alegría que le daba vernos a todos juntos como antes._

 _-Agradezcan que tuve que volver a la "tierra de las oportunidades" por asuntos familiares- aunque trato de sonar áspero y desinteresado, Michael también estaba feliz de juntarse con nosotros -¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso importante de lo que querías contarnos?_

 _-De esto. Ven, preciosa- pidió extendiendo la mano para que entrara en escena una chica pelinegra de su edad que lleva los atuendos de esa maldita moda vampírica -chicos, Henrietta. Les presento a Susana. Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y pues… como podrán adivinar, somos una pareja oficial- la tomó de la mano para que se viesen con ternura y darse un tierno beso._

 _Ese fue el punto de quiebre para mí. Esperaba cualquier cosa ¡MENOS ALGO COMO ESTO! ¿Cómo no pude prever algo así? El corazón ya había sido enviado a la trituradora por cada vez que lo veía junto con otras chicas, pero estas solo fueron leves aventuras de una sola cita y nada serio, así que al verlo con una verdadera pareja dejándome en cero cualquier tipo de posibilidad… ¡¿Dónde habían cuchillas para cortarme las malditas venas?!_

 _-Vaya, ¡Hasta que al fin dejaste de ir chica tras chica como un gato tras los ratones! Creía que te ibas a volver como el hermano mayor de Karen- lo felicitó Ferkle riendo soltando el humo de su cigarro que escurría entre sus dientes._

 _-Me doy cuenta de que en mi ausencia ustedes se han vuelto demasiado blandos dejando que esos estúpidos sentimientos conformistas los dominen y conviertan en lo que tanto odiamos. Que gran decepción- pero a Ethan eso no parecía gustarle nada. No sabría con certeza si lo dijo porque en verdad le desagradaba la idea o si solo fue sarcástico y ese era su modo de aprobarlo._

 _-Ethan tiene razón, ¡Solo mírennos! ¿Qué pasó con el grupo que no seguía las regulaciones impuestas por la sociedad y que no dejaba engatusarse por esos sentimientos que solo debilitan el corazón de las personas? ¡SOMOS UN ASCO COMO GÓTICOS!- todos me vieron con sorpresa cuándo perdí mi característica compostura, ¡Pero debía descargar de alguna manera el dolor que me generaba esa maldita punzada en mi corazón antes de volverme loca!_

 _-Primero él se va dándonos la espalda por seguir su sueño anhelado, segundo Georgie se junta con esos mocosos idiotas dándonos otra vil apuñalada y tú, Dylan, ¡Eres el peor de todos! te Comportas como uno de esos imbéciles que desea complacer sus deseos carnales revolcándote con cualquier loba en celo ¡Y ahora con una vampira! Uno de nuestros enemigos- traspiraba intentando contenerme y no dejar salir amargas lágrimas de dolor -y yo… y yo…- se me enredó la lengua porque no tuve el coraje de decir lo que en verdad me acomplejaba -¡Y yo ni siquiera sé por qué me sigo juntando con alguien como tú!_

 _Tuve que retirarme con el rabo entre las patas siendo yo ahora la reinita del drama al haber armado tal escándalo e ignorando tanto las miradas inquisidoras de los chismosos que habían en el restaurante como los llamados de los que alguna vez fueron mis únicos amigos._

 _-¡Henrietta, Henrietta, Henrietta! ¡ESPERA!- aceleraba el paso intentando ignorar y perder a Pete que se empeñó en seguirme -¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa actitud?!- se paró delante de mí impidiéndome seguir avanzando._

 _-¡¿Es qué tú no te das cuenta?! ¿Acaso debo arrancarte los párpados para que puedas ver lo que en verdad pasa? ¿O soy yo la que estuvo viendo todo este tiempo algo que no existía y solo era parte de mi imaginación? ¡NO SÉ CUÁL DE LOS DOS ES EL MÁS IDIOTA!- estaba delirando._

 _-¡¿Pero dé que estás hablando?! ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¡¿QUÉ HICE YO?!- giré pegándome los lados de la cabeza tratando de recobrar la calma y pensar lo que fuese a decir a continuación._

 _¿Ahora qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo amaba y que verlo en una relación formal sacó lo peor de mí y que no podía vivir soportando la idea de que jamás ibas a ser mío? ¡¿CÓMO IBA A QUEDAR SI LE DIJESE ALGO ASÍ?! Quedaría pintada como una grandísima estúpida._

 _Era o quedar como una perfecta imbécil desesperada o seguir viviendo con ese sentimiento guardado para siempre en el trozo de carne seco que tenía a modo de corazón. Ya había llegado a ese punto, ¡ERA AHORA O NUNCA!_

 _-¿Quieres saber lo que hiciste? ¡Lo que hiciste fue apartar toda esa amargura y oscuridad que envolvía mi corazón! Lo que hiciste fue… que lograra sentir ese sentimiento que durante años odiamos llamado amor- nunca olvidaré la expresión en su cara cuando me volteé para verlo después de haberle dicho tales palabras; se puso más pálido de lo que era con su maquillaje._

 _-¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás diciendo que tú me…?- era como si ahora fuese su lengua la que se enredó._

 _-¡SÍ, IDIOTA! ¡TE AMO! ¿Ahora sí lo captas? ¡Estoy loca por sí! ¿Quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos?- ya no podía contener mis lágrimas que escurrieron el delineador negro de mis ojos -Con Ethan lejos y Georgie cada vez más aislándose de nosotros siendo tú el único que seguía a mi lado en todo momento sin dejarme en el martirio de la soledad ¡ESO FUE LO QUE HICISTE! Pudiste derretir el hielo que envolvía mi corazón permitiéndome experimentar lo que esa maldita emoción ofrecía, tanto por eso como por todas las demás cosas que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos logrando que traicionara los principios a los que se supone debíamos serles fieles hasta el final. ¿Ya estás feliz con mi respuesta? ¡¿Es lo que querías oír?!- aun temblando por el coraje y demás carga emocional, pude liberar un poco de eso que había tenido guardado por parte tiempo._

 _-He… Henrietta, yo… yo no tenía idea de que…- quiso tocarme, pero le aparté la mano de un golpe._

 _-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es desearte toda la maldita felicidad del mundo con esa tipa que con el tiempo te volverá uno de los tantos conformistas que habitan esta inmunda bola de lodo a la que llamamos mundo- me volví a retirar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca junto con un rastro de lágrimas._

Qué vergüenza, tanto que me había quejado por los llantos de mi hermano cuándo yo fui mil veces peor. Me dieron las ganas de arrancarme el corazón del pecho del mismo modo en como lo hizo esa mujer en el relato que le conté a mi sobrinito.

Nada antes o después se pudo comparar a lo que sufrí luego de eso. No solo el chico por el que tanto suspiraba ya tenía pareja, sino que daba por hecho que tanto él como mis únicos otros dos amigos me odiaban a muerte lo que significaba que sí iba a quedarme sola de por vida sin nadie a mi lado siendo que los papeles se invirtieron y ahora Bradley era el que trataba de animarme para que dejara de lamentarme por las noches; gesto noble pero que no servía de nada.

Tan mal estaba yo, que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No quería escribir poemas para expresar mi dolor, ni hacer dibujos oscuros y lúgubres, o componer tristes canciones, ¡NADA! solo me quedaba sentada ante la ventana de mi cuarto con la cara apoyada en una mano viendo con desinterés como caían los copos de nieve, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a los conformistas que paseaban por las calles a sus anchas… los que tenían a esa persona especial a su lado, felices de la vida que me recordaban una y otra vez que por siempre estaré sola sin remedio alguno.

No sabía cuánto pasó desde ese suceso. ¿Un día, una semana, un mes, un año, una jodida eternidad? Me daba igual. Solo deseaba desaparecer o que Cthullu volviese al mundo para que me mandara al oscuro olvido y no seguir sufriendo de ese modo nunca más.

Ya podía entender lo que sentía mi hermano y su futuro esposo al lloriquear por su amor no correspondido. No hablaba a la ligera cuando decía que ese dolor no tenía comparación con nada de este o cualquier otro mundo, tanto en el plano de los mortales como en el plano astral y espiritual.

Creía que ya había terminado todo para mí, pero por otro enorme giro del destino, mi dulce y bobalicón hermano, me devolvió el favor que le hice metiendo la mano e intercediendo por mí…

 _La familia estaba reunida cenando. Mis padres hablaban de no sé qué cosa, mientras que Bradley fanfarroneaba con alguno de sus "admirables actos heroicos" y yo no decía nada viendo con desinterés mi plato de comida picando las albóndigas con el tenedor. Así se encontraba mi corazón en ese instante, siendo una bolita de carne deforme que recibía continuas punzadas._

 _-Henrietta, hija, ¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto muy mal últimamente. No comes, no escribes ni recitas esos poemas, ni haces nada de lo que tanto te gusta hacer, ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?- mamá bajo su tenedor y me vio con la misma preocupación que usaría cualquier madre con su hija._

 _-No me pasa nada. Es solo que últimamente… no tengo ganas de hacer nada de nada- no quería que comenzaran a indagar en el tema ni nada de eso, por lo que me retiré en silencio siendo lo último que vi la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de nene que posee mi hermano._

 _Con pereza subí los escalones teniendo la cabeza gacha. No fui a mi cuarto enseguida, sino al baño para lavarme la cara en un intento fallido por despejar mi cabeza. Al ver mi cara en el espejo podía entender el motivo de tanta preocupación además de mi comportamiento fuera de lugar. Mi cabello negro estaba más largo y desordenado de lo normal, al no tener mi maquillaje blanco podía apreciar esas ojeras profundas que prácticamente eran mi delineador y lo demacradas que se habían vuelto mis facciones al no haber comido prácticamente nada por mucho tiempo y mis labios son secos y agrietados, ¿Podía dar más lástima y pena ajena de la que ya daba? Lo dudo._

 _Al llegar a mi cuarto, que estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral digno de un cementerio abandonado, sentí como alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda dándome un cálido y reconfortante abrazo._

 _-¿Bradley?- lo reconocí enseguida por el olor a menta y bayas que solo él transmite._

 _-Sí, hermana. Soy yo- aun con la poca iluminación causaba por los rayos de la luna al ingresar por mi ventana, pude ver el mismo semblante que tenía en el comedor -no sabes el dolor que siento al verte de esa manera- no me quejé cuándo decidió sobarme una mejilla -si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que no sigas así y vuelvas a ser la de antes…_

 _-No te autoimpongas una meta que nunca podrás cumplir, cabeza de roca- le aparté la mano con delicadeza -solo… solo necesito tiempo. Eso es todo- ¿Trataba de engañarlo a él o a mí misma?_

 _-No, hermana. Tú hiciste mucho por Gary y por mí, ¡Es mi deber como hermano ayudarte! Solo dímelo y haré lo posible para conseguirlo- bufé por esa terquedad a pesar de que lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones._

 _-Aprecio que intentes ayudarme, hermano. Pero hay cosas que ni con todo el poder del universo se podrían solucionar. Solo debo superar el asunto de Dylan y ya- le pedí que se fuera escuchando un suspiro de lamento de su parte antes de irse -superar a Dylan…- vi fijamente la luna -superar mi amor por él…- deje que una lágrima escurriera mi mejilla derecha porque no sabía cómo lograr eso._

 _Unos días luego de eso me encontraba sentada en una banca cerca del Lago Stark. Decidí ir a ese sitio para tratar de despejar mi mente confiando en que la noche le diese un aire tan lúgubre y tétrico que me diera la inspiración para escribir algún cuento de horror o algo parecido, pero fue todo lo contrario porque con la luna llena que se reflejaba en el agua fría junto con las muchas luciérnagas que volaban en el aire hacían que el ambiente fuera digno de una cursi y cliché escena romántica en el que las parejas se dan un beso bajo la luz de la luna._

 _Oí unos pasos acercándose a mi posición, no me importó lo que fuese ya sea un lobo o un cualquier depredador o algún monstruo u otro tipo de rarezas que pasaban en este pueblo de locos, y de ser ese el caso, que me devore para ya no tener que seguir viviendo con este martirio._

 _-¿Henrietta?- grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Dylan -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas y sin nada con qué abrigarte?- se preocupó porque solo llevaba mis clásicas ropas negras._

 _-Solo buscaba inspiración para escribir algún poema de tragedia- no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de tal escena que hice? -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- era demasiada casualidad que estuviera en el mismo sitio que yo._

 _-Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti- me volví a asombrar por esa respuesta -tú hermano me ha estado últimamente diciéndome lo mal que estabas y me dijo que viniste al Lago Stark. Me dijo que tenía miedo de que te fueras a suicidar tirándote al agua congelada por lo ocurrido entre ambos._

 _-"Ese grandísimo boca floja"- pensé enfadada por tal intromisión, ya me las pagará -no le hagas caso. No volveré a ser una Ema con tendencias suicidas si es lo que te preocupa- seguía sin mirarlo aun cuando se sentó a mi lado -Dylan… yo… solo quiero disculparme por lo estúpida que fui en esa ocasión. En verdad lo siento. Es solo que verte a ti, la persona que se ganó ese dichoso lugar especial en mi corazón, ya teniendo una relación formal con alguien más… fue demasiado para mí- debía arreglar las cosas entre ambos para así por lo menos seguir juntos como amigos._

 _-No, no. Descuida, te entiendo- me palmeó la espalda, pero seguía sin encararlo -je, je- por algún motivo rió levemente -¿Sabes algo? Sí tuviste razón en lo que me dijiste- no entendí de qué hablaba -a lo que me refiero, es que acertaste cuando dijiste que yo no sabía lo que tenía ante mis ojos- se paró y alejándose pasos manteniendo los brazos cruzados tras la espalda y respiró hondamente._

 _-¿Quieres saber por qué coqueteaba con tantas chicas y por qué no duraba más de unos cuantos días con ellas?- despacio giró para verme dedicándome una sonrisa que resplandecía más que la propia luna -porque ninguna de ellas es lo que tú eres para mí._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- abrí de par en par los ojos por la impresión. ¿No estaba alucinando de algún modo?_

 _-Ahora eres tú la que no sabe lo que tienes ante ti- perdí el aliento cuando me tomó un mano -¿Es que no lo captas? ¡ME PASÓ LO MISMO QUE A TI! Con esos dos tontos no disponibles siendo tú mi única compañía por tanto tiempo, ¡CARAJO! A mí también se me aguó el corazón y comencé a sentir eso mismo que tú, en especial por esas cualidades que te hacen única y especial._

 _¿Estaba oyendo bien? El chico que pudo dispersar la oscuridad que rodeaba mi corazón haciendo que latiera de un modo único y especial ¿Me decía que también sentía lo mismo por mí? ¡¿Acaso enloquecí y comencé a escuchar solo lo que quería oír?!_

 _-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio o es tu modo de vengarte por el drama que hice?- debía corroborar que en serio me decía esas palabras y no fuese un producto de mi mente atrofiada por el dolor._

 _-Ahora supongo que esta es la parte en la que soy yo el que grita a los cuatro vientos ¿No?- bromeó para jalarme obligándome a ponerme de pie para rodearme la cintura con un brazo haciendo que mi cara estuviera a escasos centímetros de la suya pudiendo apreciar muy bien la tonalidad oscura que emanaban sus ojos azules casi negros que solo podían resaltar por la luz causada por el satélite natural de la Tierra._

 _-Henrietta… no sabría decir cuándo y cómo, pero si te puedo decir el por qué siento esto por ti. Eres única en tu tipo, ninguna otra mujer de este mundo se te puede comparar. No eres como esas tontas superficiales que solo les importa cómo se ven por fuera y que se mueren de la emoción al ver alguna celebridad o ese tipo de banalidades, te mantienes fiel a tus principios, posees un valor excepcional y nunca das tu brazo a torcer con ese fuerte carácter que posees que no te deja echar marcha atrás y aunque no lo demuestres por fuera, por dentro eres alguien justa y noble que se preocupa por los que son más cercanos a ti como lo mostraste al ayudar a tu hermano._

 _-Podría seguir enumerando lo que más me atrae de ti, pero esa lista no terminaría nunca, así que lo último que puedo decir es que tú y solamente tú ha logrado sacar lo mejor de mí. A tu lado siempre me sentí verdaderamente feliz y pleno, algo que ninguna de esas mujerzuelas ha podido igualar. Lamento si te lastimé al ligarme a varias chicas, pero de haber sabido que tú sentías lo mismo por mí las habría mandado a todas al cuerno solo para seguir a tu lado._

 _Sin importar el frío que hacía en ese momento, sentí como las mejillas ardían como brasas ardientes y que el corazón me latía con tanta potencia que iba a estallar en cualquier momento por todo lo que dijo. Que la persona a la que más he amado alguna vez me dedicara tales palabras siendo prácticamente lo mismo por lo que yo pasaba… ¡DIOS! No sabía cómo describir lo que sentí justo en ese mismo momento._

 _-Dylan…- las que alguna vez fueron lágrimas de nenita llorona a la que le rompieron el corazón, ahora eran dicha y felicidad pura -pero si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada o hiciste algo al respecto? ¿Temía que te fuese a rechazar o algo así?_

 _-Sí, exactamente por eso- me soló para volver a posar su vista en la luna -en muchas ocasiones quise decirte lo que en verdad sentía por ti, pero como tú siempre fuiste una de las que más seguía al pie de la letra nuestros principios, pensaba que nunca ibas a creer en el amor por ser algo muy cursi y empalagoso que iba en contra de lo que creíamos correcto y me darías la patada si te dijese lo que en verdad me hacías sentir perdiendo tu amistad. ¿Puedes imaginarte que tan tortuoso era para mí poder estar a tu lado tantas veces sin tener el coraje de decirte lo especial y única que eres para mí?_

 _-No es algo tan tortuoso como ver al amor de mi vida besuquearse y estar en los brazos de alguien más- no resistí la tentación de hacer una de esas pésimas bromas solo para que segundos después riéramos de la misma manera como pasó luego de que él humillara a esa arpía -supongo que los dos fuimos unos completos idiotas, ¿Cierto?_

 _-Sí. Cegados por nuestros miedos e inseguridades junto con esos pinches principios que no nos dejaban ver la realidad ante nuestros ojos. Al diablo con el "código de los góticos" y lo que este diga. Ya no somos unos niñitos que se quejaban por tonterías y de lo "mal" que nos trataba la vida, es hora de escuchar lo que nuestros corazones tengan que decir- ahora me tomó de ambas manos intensificando esa sensación que tuve antes, ¡EL CORAZÓN IBA A EXPLOTARME!_

 _-Henrietta Biggle, ¿Quieres darme el gran honor de ser mi novia?- su sonrisa resplandecía como si sus dientes estuviesen hechos de diamantes._

 _-Pete Dylan Simmons, con mucho gusto acepto ser tu novia y todas las cursilerías que esto conlleve- por instinto nuestros rostros se acercaron, hasta que recordé un importante detalle -¿Qué pasa con esa tal Susana? ¿No se supone que es tu primera pareja seria y formal?_

 _-¡PURF!- soltó un bramido -en ella creí ver un poco de ti, pero solo fue una fachada porque en el fondo solo era una de esas muñecas Barbie a las que les da calentura las películas de Crepúsculo. Ya te dije que como tú no hay ninguna otra igual- me apartó unos mechones de mi frente._

 _-¿Quién creería que de nuestros labios acostumbrados a decir tantas negatividades podrían salir tales cosas dignas de una cursi película de amor rosa?- para no desperdiciar las atmosfera que se creó, lo atraje para que al fin pudiera unir nuestros labios._

 _¿Qué mejor escenario como este para dar mi primer beso de amor verdadero? Con la luna a nuestras espaldas reflejándose en el agua, una fría brisa que agitaba nuestras prendas y cabello, y esas luciérnagas volando casi formando corazones. Será lo más trillado del mundo, pero es el lugar correcto para expresar lo que tanto él como yo sentíamos y nada ni nadie podría arruinar el momento… ¿O sí?_

 _-¿Henrietta? ¿Estás aquí? Dios… por favor que ella no haya decidido arrojarse al agua o…- para nuestro infortunio, el cerebro de maní de mi hermano llegó al lugar preocupado por mi bienestar, deteniéndose en seco cuándo nos vio -¡Estás aquí! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ibas a tirarte al agua y Dylan te detuvo?- estaba que se me caía la cara de vergüenza. No solo le bastó con interrumpir el momento ¿Y es tan estúpido para creer que iba a ponerme la cuerda alrededor del cuello? Si existía un Dios, ¡Que por favor me diera la paciencia para no romperle la cabezota!_

 _-Sí, Cereza. La detuve justo a tiempo para que no hiciera alguna locura y ahora estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias. Así que lárgate y no metas la nariz en esto- la paciencia de Dylan también colgaba de un hilo. Por suerte él fue tan estúpido que se tragó el cuento y después de despedirse sonriendo como el bobalicón que es, se retiró al exclamar su típica frase tonta: "¡SHABLAGOO!" -así que… ¿En qué estábamos?- retomamos la bella escena uniendo nuevamente los labios._

Y como dice el dicho: "el resto es historia". Sé que dije que mi historia sería una creadora de pañuelos empapados de lágrimas y todo eso, pero… Bah, creo que con el tiempo perdí un poco de mi don para relatar historias trágicas, además, de que para mí si fue algo muy horrido en esos tiempos, solo para que al igual que mis viejos escritos, me da cierta gracia cruda cuándo me pongo a pensar en todo eso.

Pero sí, a final de cuentas mi vida terminó siendo uno de esos empalagosos cuentos de amor. No es la vida que creí que iba a tener… ¡Sino una mil veces mejor! Lo que nunca pude visualizar de niña porque siempre creí que iba a terminar como una de esas viejas brujas amargadas que les hace mal de ojo a las personas felices o algo parecido.

La moraleja de la historia sería… eh… no soy precisamente la mejor para dar mensajes éticos pero creo que sería algo así: "Si en verdad amas a alguien, no dejes que tus principios o lo que creas correcto te impidan decírselo. Ármate de valor y dile lo que sientes aun si corres el riego de ser rechazado, porque aparte de poder sacarte lo que sientes del pecho y no seguir viviendo con la angustia e incertidumbre que te impida avanzar, está la leve esperanza que la persona por la que tanto suspiras sienta lo mismo por ti y te corresponda como tanto deseas, y si no, pues al menos ya le dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirle y busca a alguien más que te complemente"

Cielos… ¿Tan mala soy para dar ese tipo de consejos? Eso me causa aún más gracia todavía porque mi cuñado una vez me sugirió volverme terapeuta para aconsejar a los que estén pasando por alguna situación emocional difícil. Ni loca aceptaría hacer algo así porque lo que menos deseo es ser el hombro en dónde los desafortunados descargan su llanto; suficiente tuve de eso al consolar tantas veces a mi hermano en el pasado.

Mi lugar está en la literatura, que sigue siendo en dónde mejor me va, y es un oficio que en verdad me hace feliz y más aún porque cuento con mi marido que se dedica a lo mismo y entre los dos podemos componer todo tipo de obras literarias de varios géneros, conservando un poco de ese viejo aire gótico aún luego del paso del tiempo. Un hábito arraigado difícil de remover, je, je, je.

-¿En qué piensas, preciosa?- fui traída a la realidad por parte de él al besarme. Tan metida estuve en mis pensamientos que se me olvidó el lugar en el que estábamos.

-En nada, Dylan. Solo recordando algunas cosas- le devolví el beso para luego ver algo que me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja -¡MIRA! Parece que Verónica está por decir sus primeras palabras.

Señalé a nuestra hija, de solo un año de edad, que jugaba con los demás pequeños y caía a tropezones para levantarse y comenzar a balbucear. Ya sabía que lo que pasa una mujer cuándo está embarazada es un completo calvario ¡PERO CIELOS! No sabía que tanto hasta tenerla a ella en mi vientre haciendo que estuviera mucha más gorda que de niña.

La familia de Gary, como metiches de primera que no se quieren perder nada de lo que ocurra en la santidad de su hogar, se reunieron para atestiguar el momento incluso teniendo cámaras para fotografiar y filmar. Nada comparado con mis padres que estaban prácticamente en las narices de nuestra niña, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va hacer? Por algo lo quiero.

-C… C… C…- tartamudeaba a la vez que trataba de no perder el equilibrio -C… ¡Conformistas!- todos pusieron una expresión de incertidumbre no pudiendo creer lo que acabó de salir de su linda y babosa boca, pero yo ¡Estaba a punto de morirme de la risa! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡Esa es mi hija!- Dylan estaba orgulloso y la cargó haciéndole reír y le trataba de agarrar el mechón rojo tan característico de él y que nunca se lo quitaría por voluntad propia.

-Se nota que en verdad es hija de tuya, hermana- el cabeza de chorlito pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposo y acarició a su hijo con la otra ya que reían igual que nosotros.

La vida está llena de dolor y sufrimiento de todo tipo, de eso no cabe duda, pero también hay felicidad y esperanza en ella. Para aquellas personas que creen que la vida los ha tratado mal, no teman, no se rindan y no caigan en un pozo de depresión del que no saldrán fácilmente.

Piensen en lo que tienen y en quiénes tienen a su lado porque esto será lo que les haga ver que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, que siempre habrá la posibilidad de ser feliz si se sabe cómo interpretar las señales e indicios y aprovechar las oportunidades que le den a uno para lograr eso antes de que sea tarde y las pierdas.

Con toda seguridad puedo decir que fue Dylan el que me hizo ver esa luz, y por poco lo pierdo por haber reaccionado demasiado tarde y casi quedar atrapada por siempre en ese pozo sin fondo.

Cada segundo a su lado es pura felicidad, cada caricia es como el roce de la más delicada de las flores y cada beso es como si la miel más dulce y pura tocara mis labios, (Dios, ¿En serio estoy sonando tan cursi?) Todo se lo debo a él por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos, porque él y solamente él, pudo apartar…

 _ **LA OSCURIDAD DE MI CORAZÓN…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/11/2017.**

 **Y eso es todo. No tienen ni idea de lo difícil que me resultó hacer este otro monstruoso One-Shot tanto por manejar a un personaje tan complejo como lo es Henrietta como por el hecho de hacer que una mujer como ella se enamorara de alguien más yendo en contra de sus principios y lo que no es correcto o no, porque ciertamente, alguien que tiene una perspectiva tan negativa de la vida no la va a tener fácil cuando su corazón lata por alguien más.**

 **De igual manera espero que les gustasen las enseñanzas que traté de mostrar aquí, y a pesar de su carácter e ideologías de góticos, muestra que es una buena persona en especial cuándo ayuda a Mint Berry Crunch con sus problemas amorosos y todo eso. Y si se preguntan qué pasa con este cabeza de alcornoque (Como diría ella XD) y con Gary el mormón, es que esta historia es un Spin Off de "MI HÉROE" en donde obviamente se centran en ellos y un poco en el Stary, con la aparición de las parejas clásicas y tocando temas también muy importantes, tal vez les guste ;)**

 **¿Quieren saber algo más? Originalmente la temática de este fic iba a ser de horror para el día de Halloween en donde Henrietta hace un pacto con algún ente maligno para que este le dé el amor de Dylan a cambio de que sacrificara a otras chicas a su nombre, pero luego dije: "no, creo que eso es algo que ya se ha visto mucho antes" y por eso lo hice solo de romance y drama (medio empalagoso según sus palabras XD) y por eso el desenlace me quedó medio flojo.**

 **Además de que esto se lo dedico a Un Fic Más porque a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocernos, se ha vuelto una buena amiga mía y nos llevamos muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado, preciosa (Le mando un tierno besito ;D)**

 **Pero ojo, no todas son buenas noticias. Eso es porque este tal vez sea uno de los últimos fics especiales que haga sobre South Park.**

 **No bromeo y lo digo en serio, cada vez estoy más cerca de tomarme mi descanso de fan ficción y si voy a retirarme durante algún tiempo, las últimas historias que deje deben ser por lo menos algo de calidad moderadamente decente en la que trate de dejar una valiosa enseñanza, por eso mis últimos One-Shots han sido tan grandes y les dedico más trabajo (Algo muy complicado)**

 **Así que sin más, me despido. A ver qué otras historias podré escribir antes de tomar mi tan merecido descanso, por lo que les deseo buenas noches y que hayan tenido una feliz Noche de Brujas ¡BUUUUUU! XD**


End file.
